


The Whole Package

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Delivery Guy Sam, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sam gets a dog, Smut, UPS Driver Sam, excessive appreciation of everything Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: UPS driver!Sam delivers frequent parcels to reader





	The Whole Package

There was one bright spot to your day that never failed to make you smile. It was usually around 10am, so you hadn’t had a chance to cry your mascara off and your clothes were still fairly in order. The bell would ring and you’d get up, eager to perform this expected duty.

All because of a certain six-foot-four hazel-eyed UPS delivery man you’d had a crush on for the last four years. Sam was pretty much the only reason you hadn’t given notice, which was a little creepy if you thought about it too much.

After another awful weekend spent alone or at your mom’s listening to her moan about her latest man-friend, you could use that little bit of brightness that was your UPS crush.

The bell rang and you were up, rushing to the door and patting your hair to make sure it was in order. Plastering a smile on your face, you opened the door, almost blinded by the dazzle of Sam’s dimpled grin.

He wasn’t alone.

“Oh my god!” you squealed, completely ignoring the hot guy and the package he was delivering in favor of the golden retriever at his heel. The puppy wagged its tail so hard its butt followed suit and you began to fuss over him as Sam chuckled.

“Y’know, that’s the fifth time that’s happened this morning,” he grumbled in a playful tone. “Someone else would start to get a complex.”

“Can you blame me?” you cooed at the dog, despite actually talking to Sam. “He’s so gorgeous.”

Sam nodded, pursing his lips and looking around. “Yeah. That’s the fifth time I’ve heard that.”

Standing up with one hand still stretched down for the puppy, you grinned at the delivery guy. “You know I’m always happy to see you, Sam,” you assured him. “How many do we have today?”

“Um,” he glanced back at the truck, “I think about seventeen? It’s gonna take me awhile to haul them in.” Oh, you loved the third Monday of the month when the huge office supply delivery came in. It was your job to inventory everything once it was delivered and assign supplies to each office in the city. But that wasn’t the fun part.

The fun part was that you got at least an hour of Sam Winchester goodness strutting around the office, lifting things in that too-tight brown shirt that would look hideous on anyone else.

“Coffee?” you offered and Sam’s face lit up instantly. “I think I got some of Rufus’ old doggie toys around somewhere.”

“Rufus?” Sam asked, frowning.

“He used to be the office dog. Really annoying chihuahua. Melanie had to have him put to sleep a couple years ago and couldn’t bear to get another dog so the office remains dogless.” You sighed, turning into the office and Sam followed, placing the smallest of his packages down on your desk as he trailed you through the office. “I liked having the little thing around.”

“Gets lonely in here, huh?” he murmured and you nodded, glancing back at him with a smile.

“A little. But I get to see you every day.” You winked and Sam smiled even wider. “And now I have a new friend!” you gushed, bending down to fuss over the puppy again. “Where did you get him?”

Sam scratched the back of his head - he never wore the UPS hat, even though he was supposed to. Personally, you would consider it a crime to cover up that luscious mane. “Funny thing, I found him. He was wandering the alleyway on my first drop off and he just hopped in the truck. I’m gonna try and figure out where he belongs later on and get him home.”

“I can’t imagine this gorgeous little guy doesn’t have a family!” you gasped, digging your fingers into the puppy’s rump and his leg started to twitch with the tickle of your touch. “He needs a name.”

“He probably already has one,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, but we can’t just call him ‘Pupper’, can we?” you commented, looking back at the dog, who was now trying to attack the cord of your hoodie. “What do you think? Pupper?” A high-pitched squeak of a bark was your response. “Well, I suppose we can call him Pupper for now.”

Sam laughed under his breath. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Not so bad yourself,” you flirted back, delighting in the way his ears turned pink, peeking out from underneath his hair.

Oh yes, this was absolutely the bright spot of your day.

*****

Tuesday morning brought the hottest day of the year so far and you opted for a light sundress to try and keep cool in the office. You’d been meaning to remind Mel about the air conditioning for weeks but it always slipped your mind.

10am hit and you were at the door, opening it as Sam came up the path, Pupper trailing him with his tongue hanging out. “Pupper!” you exclaimed, looking to Sam for an explanation.

“Hey, Y/N,” Sam greeted. “I’ve got a couple in the truck, not many stops today. You got time for a coffee?” In four years, Sam had never stayed for a coffee when it wasn’t a Monday, but you weren’t about to turn down another chance to spend time with him.

Honestly, it was pathetic. Sam was so far out of your league, it was astronomical, and besides, you remembered him mentioning a girlfriend at some point. You were too nervous to ask if they were still together but he never mentioned a break-up.

“So,” you started, letting Pupper into the office. “What happened?”

“Well, I went back to where I found him and asked around. No one lost a puppy,” Sam explained, sitting down by your desk and stretching his long legs out to lean against the backrest of the chair. “I took him to a vet I know and she said that he didn’t have any identifying chips. So I didn’t know what to do.”

You frowned, stroking the puppy as you waited for the coffee maker to do its thing. “What about shelters?”

“See, I mentioned that to my brother,” ah, Dean, the Winchester you hadn’t met but had heard plenty about, “and he suggested a shelter.” Sam lowered his voice. “But when I drove over there, I didn’t wanna leave him.” His face was full of guilt and anguish and your heart broke in two. “You know what happens to dogs in shelters and I know he’s cute but…”

“Don’t wanna take the risk?” you finished and Sam nodded, snapping his fingers. Pupper instantly darted to his side, jumping into his lap and you smiled as the simple scene fixed your heart a thousand times over and made it burst with joy. “He seems to know where he wants to be.”

Sam hummed, stroking Pupper’s head firmly and the dog arched up happily, tongue hanging out and dripping drool onto Sam’s pants.

“I know and I’m already in love with him but… my apartment is tiny,” he muttered sadly. “Dean wouldn’t have him at the house, Lisa would kill him, and I’m at work all day -”

“He’s pretty well-behaved,” you pointed out. “And UPS guys have had dogs before.” Sam sighed and you dropped your head to catch his eye. “What is it?”

Sam’s big hand ran down the length of Pupper’s back and you were suddenly mesmerized by his fingers. His hands were genuinely huge and the thought of having them on you made you shudder. Sam noticed and his eyebrows dipped in concern. “You cold?”

Goose-pimples were breaking out over your arms and you needed to do something to change the subject. The flimsy summer dress couldn’t hide your erect nipples, even through your bra, so you folded your arms over your chest.

“Why don’t I take him?” you offered hurriedly, absolutely not thinking it through, but the way Sam’s eyes lit up sealed the deal. “Yeah, I mean, Mel doesn’t mind dogs around, I won’t be so lonely and you’ll still get to see him every day.”

Sam turned his attention to Pupper. “You wanna do that, buddy? You can stay here with Y/N. She’s really awesome and I know she’ll take good care of you.” The puppy barked in excitement and you smiled nervously, wondering how you were going to explain this one to Melanie when she got back that afternoon.

“Guess you’re coming home with me,” you said and Pupper bounced off of Sam’s lap toward you, tail wagging so hard he could barely control his rear. Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

“Less than two days and she takes you home, buddy,” he murmured, scooping the pup from the floor as you started to make coffee. He scratched under Pupper’s chin and bent his mouth close to his ear so you couldn’t hear him. “I’ve been trying for three damn years.”

*****

As it turned out, Pupper, or rather Max, was a ridiculously behaved puppy. It took only one night at your house to get him to understand the toilet was outside. He didn’t bark and ate with less mess than you were expecting  _and_  he was an absolutely amazing little cuddle machine at night.

Melanie was more than happy to have another dog around the office, although she expressed concern that she’d get attached. You joked that she could always sack you, but she waved that idea off. “Why would I do that? You’re the best PA and secretary a woman could ask for!”

You wished your salary would reflect that but eh, you got by.

Max became your alarm for when Sam arrived. He’d recognize the sound of the truck and paw at the door, whining until you let him out so he could run down to the curbside and wait patiently for the man who’d brought him to you.

“Hey, buddy!” Sam greeted on the Friday after Max had become yours. “Damn, I’m missing you a lot.” He smiled up at you and your chest warmed at the sight of him, Sam the gentle giant, bending to stroke a creature that was a tenth his size. “I’ve only got one package for your mom this week.”

“Busy route?” you asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam carried the thick manilla envelope up to you, handing it over. With a sigh, he nodded.

“Can’t stop today,” he said dismally. “But -” You stopped, wondering where he was going. His cheeks were almost pink, his eyes darting everywhere as he ran a hand through his hair like he was… nervous?

“But?” you prompted.

“Well, I’m heading back this way after my last drop and I wondered if you and Max would like to go for a walk in the park.” The words rushed out of Sam’s mouth like a nervous teenager asking his date to the prom and you couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on your face.

“Max and I would love that,” you accepted and Sam seemed to collapse in on himself with relief. “I usually finish here around five? Maybe we could get something to eat while we’re out.”

Sam nodded enthusiastically and Max jumped about, barking happily, making both of you laugh.

Five couldn’t come fast enough.

*****

He arrived before you’d finished locking up, leaving Max to run around the yard chasing pigeons. The dog knew Sam was coming before you did, the UPS truck ambling down the street. Sam had barely stopped at the curb before Max was inside the truck, bestowing doggie kisses on the giant.

You laughed as you caught up to your dog and Sam patted the seat next to him. “Sorry it’s not a flashy car,” he joked and you grinned, climbing up into the cab.

“Trust me, I have very simple tastes,” you quipped and Sam chuckled.

“Maybe you’d be better off dating my brother then,” he laughed back and you giggled. “Can’t say I wouldn’t be jealous.”

Side-eyeing him, you scratched Max’s head affectionately. “Is this a date then, Sam?”

He blushed again and you decided you could never get enough of his bashfulness. Sam was so sweet, charming, caring - he liked dogs. Bad people didn’t like dogs. Max wouldn’t love him so much if he wasn’t a good person.

“I - I guess so?” he stuttered.

Smiling, you leaned into Max, who yipped impatiently. “Hope you don’t mind third-wheeling, buddy.”

Sam laughed loudly, relaxing a little as he pulled the truck away from the curb. It wasn’t the most comfortable of rides - very bumpy - and you thought your butt might be sore. “You mind if I go home and change? I can take you back to yours if you’d like?”

“I actually live right near the park. I can probably walk home from there,” you commented, glancing over at him, “but we can stop at yours. Not that I hate the shorts but -”

“ _I_  hate the shorts, so feel free,” Sam retorted humorously. He often joked about his uniform - UPS deliveries were only part of his day job. You’d learned from the start that he was working his way through law school, helped by his brother who lived with his wife that Sam couldn’t stand. There was only the two of them, parents both dead, and they obviously had a close relationship by the way Sam talked about Dean.

Surprisingly, you and Sam knew a fair amount about each other. Your crush aside, he was one of the only friends you really had, although you’d never told him that. It wasn’t just an appreciation of the physical form, even though the physical form was really appealing. Sam was intelligent and fun to talk to.

His apartment was the other side of town, a good fifteen minutes. You chatted about your respective days, including the way Max had managed to charm every member of the company with little more than a doggy smile. As you pulled up to the complex where Sam lived, the puppy wagged his tail happily, obviously recognizing where he was.

“He’s so well behaved,” you marveled again. “I’ve got a leash for him, I think they have to have them on in the park.”

“Has he worn one before?”

You nodded, patting Max’s head before fishing the leash out of your purse. “He was okay on it but he definitely prefers running free around the yard.” Clipping the leather leash onto Max’s thick collar, you giggled when he shook in irritation. His expression was entirely ‘I know I have to do this but I’m going to sulk anyway’.

Sam hadn’t been lying about his tiny apartment. There was no way Max would have had enough room when he was fully grown. “Why do you have such a small place?” you asked, the question echoing through into the bedroom that Sam disappeared into. Max had flopped himself down in an armchair, propping his muzzle on his paws as he waited.

“Well, I moved in here when I started school,” Sam called back. “I was seeing a girl and I wasn’t here that much. Afterwards,” he emerged from the bedroom, just finishing the tug of his shirt down over his defined stomach, “just didn’t see the point in moving when I’m close to school and it’s cheap.”

You didn’t hear the last part of his sentence. Although his belly was now covered, the image was imprinted into your mind and the white shirt didn’t provide any barrier to the gorgeous body underneath. Sam said your name and you blinked, smiling like an idiot. “Sorry. Zoned out.”

He chuckled. “Long day?”

“Something like that,” you muttered, picking up Max’s leash. “Shall we?”

The park was fairly quiet and Max picked the longer route around the lake. He was pulling on the lead, finally exhibiting some bad behavioral traits. Eventually, Sam took the leash, chuckling as the enthusiastic puppy almost took him over.

“Damn, he’s strong.”

“How big do Golden Retrievers even get? Like, seventy pounds?” you asked, wrinkling up your nose. “I mean, it doesn’t matter to me but I’m worried I might not be able to walk him.”

“Nah,” Sam dismissed. “You just gotta lead train him. I can help with that. I walked dogs in high school for my allowance.” He’d told you that before, you were sure of it. His childhood wasn’t a subject he brought up very often, probably due to the strained relationship with his father.

Didn’t seem like he’d turned out so bad.

Something honked up ahead and you turned your head just in time to see a goose emerge from a bush, rushing toward the lake.

Max was off.

Sam went with him.

You screamed as Sam lost control of the puppy, skidding down the muddy bank and…

… straight into the lake.

“Sam!” you yelled, sprinting over to where he was laying in two foot deep water, soaked from head to toe, with a water reed caught in his hair. “Oh, shit, are you okay?”

Max hauled himself out of the water, grinning as if he’d won a prize, and Sam glared at him. “You were supposed to be my friend,” he mimicked a hurt tone and you couldn’t help but giggle. Groaning, Sam got to his feet, accepting your hand.

The white shirt had gone completely see-through. You could see every inch of his defined stomach as the material clung to it, showing the tanned tone of his skin. His nipples were dark against the fabric, standing pert as he shivered, shaking his hair out.

Your jaw dropped.

“Do I have something on me?” Sam asked, suddenly panicking at your expression and you picked your mouth back up off the floor and tried to cover your reaction. “Seriously?” He was turning now and oh, god, his pants were soaked through, clinging to the curves of his ass and thick thighs.

This was going to kill you.

“No!” you said abruptly, shaking your head. “Look, we’re five minutes from my apartment and it’s getting chilly out here. We… you need to dry off.”

“Okay,” Sam muttered, glaring over at Max, who was sniffing a tree trunk, cocking his leg to mark it as his. “He’ll definitely need lead training.”

“Is it mean that I’m kinda glad that happened to you and not me?” you whispered, wincing as you spoke but Sam laughed, accepting it as a joke and trudging up the bank with you behind. Max trotted over to join him, like he’d done absolutely nothing wrong. Sam picked up his leash and pointed a finger at him.

“You can go off people,” he warned and you giggled. Glancing back to you with the dimpled grin that never failed to soak your panties, Sam jerked his head. “I don’t have anything to change into. You got spare men’s clothes hanging around?”

You laughed and caught up to him, jumping when he instantly offered you his arm. “I don’t think I’ve got anything that will fit you but I do have a washer-dryer with an amazing short setting.”

“That’s a shame,” Sam murmured, stopping and pulling you close. He smelled like lake water and you wrinkled your nose, giggling when he leaned in to kiss you. The move took you by surprise and when he broke away, you pushed up, wanting more. “I was hoping I’d have to walk around naked for a few hours.”

Breathing became an issue as your throat closed up. Sam’s grin turned from sexy to downright wicked and you wondered what kind of man he was in bed.

When his hand took yours, tugging you away from the lake, you realized you were about to find out.

*****

The walk had clearly tired Max out as he trotted in the door ahead of you, located his bed, and slumped down into it with a big yawn. You smiled fondly, waiting for Sam to enter the house before shutting the door behind him.

“Sorry about the mess. I don’t really have guests all that often,” you explained, wringing your hands. “It’s mostly my mom.”

“Hey, my apartment wasn’t clean either,” Sam replied, grinning. “Although I’m probably making yours worse.” He gestured to the puddle growing around his feet and you giggled.

“Your apartment isn’t  _big_  enough to make a mess,” you pointed out and he conceded the fact with a lazy shrug of his shoulders and another smile. “I’ve got a ton of room and no one to clear up after me.”

Sam looked around, taking in the oak paneling and ornate banister on the staircase. “This place is huge. Don’t you have roommates?” The question lingered unaired - how did you afford a place like this? You pointed at his feet.

“Take your shoes off and I’ll put them in the dryer first,” you instructed, leading him through to the laundry room. “The place belonged my grandmother. She left it to me in her will. My mom wanted me to sell it - mostly because she’s a sponge and my grandma knew it. I couldn’t bear to part with the place.” Sam was pulling off his trainers as he stood in the doorway of the utility, handing them over and you held them by the laces, tossing them into the machine.

“Don’t worry too much about them,” he muttered. “I need new ones anyway.”

Turning the dryer on, you turned around, a curious expression on your face. “Do you have to get sneakers made extra large?”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “No. I just don’t get much choice. You know what they say about big feet.” Flames seemed to spring into your cheeks as he leered at you in a way that made your entire body clench. “Bigger shoes.”

“You’re an ass,” you shot back, turning back to the machine. Sam rustled around behind you, removing the rest of his soaked things. “Good thing you’ve got a nice one.”

“Yeah,” he drawled and you spun back around, forgetting how to breathe when you saw him. He’d stepped fully into the room, making it feel tinier than it was. But that wasn’t what had snatched the oxygen out of your lungs.

Sam was naked. Entirely. His clothes were in a soggy pile by the door but you couldn’t care less about the linoleum tiles when a Greek god was stood in front of you, his cock slowly filling between his legs. Between the defined stomach muscles, perfectly lickable chest and thick monster that was now fully hard, you didn’t know where to look.

 _Look at his face_ , your brain commanded but you couldn’t focus.

“Uh..” you managed, leaning back against the dryer as Sam approached, a predatory look on his face.

“You’re hard work, Y/N,” he murmured, lifting one huge hand to cup your cheek. “You know how long I’ve been thinking about this?”

“About what?” God, his lips were so close yours and you could smell the coffee he’d had earlier on his breath.

“Having you,” Sam replied, pushing your hair behind your ear. “It took a dog dragging me into a lake but damn, you’re worth it.”

“I am?”

He seemed to find your cluelessness funny, laughing under his breath. “Yeah,” he was gonna kiss you and your insides were a jumbled mess, “you are.”

Trashy romance novels and Hallmark movies had nothing on this moment. You’d shared plenty of kisses with plenty of guys but this was different. Sam’s touch was searing pleasure that seemed to fill you from top to bottom and the sound you made was audible even over the dryer’s rumbling.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his teeth dragging across your bottom lip. You nodded, too swept away to form words and Sam chuckled, still cupping your cheek. “Good.” He kissed you again and you were no less prepared for it than you were the first time.

You were wearing too many clothes. “I think,” you swallowed, trying again to say the words without choking on them, “I think we should go upstairs.”

Sam smiled, the dimples no longer adorable on his boyish face. This was the Sam that was hiding beneath the surface, the rough side of the giant you’d lusted after for years. “I think that’s a good idea,” he replied.

*****

Your blouse was on the staircase, pinned by one of your shoes. The other shoe was still caught in the hem of your pants, which were sprawled across the threshold of your bedroom. Your bra lay at the bottom of the bed, along with your panties.

Sam was between your thighs, worshiping your clit with his tongue as he fucked you with two thick fingers. You writhed and moaned like a porn actress, cupping your own breasts under Sam’s instruction. He was entirely in charge and determined to leave you a withered husk of sexual pleasure.

You’d already cum once and he wasn’t satisfied.

“How long’s it been since someone made you this wet?” he asked, nibbling along the inside of your thigh as his fingers continued to open you up. Your clit throbbed, desperate for attention and you groaned needily. “C’mon, baby,” Sam purred, slowing his thrusts, “tell me if you’ve ever been fucked like this.”

“You haven’t even fucked me yet,” you gasped, prompting him to grin, the tip of his tongue pressing infuriatingly lightly against your clit. “And you’re already obliterating the competition.” Sam pressed harder on your clit, twisting his fingers inside you and you cried out, amending your statement. “Fuck, there is no competition.”

“That’s what I thought,” Sam growled, sealing his lips around your clit.

Your second orgasm rattled your bones, leaving you a limp mess on the bed. Withdrawing his fingers, Sam placed a small kiss to the swollen bundle of nerves he’d been lavishing attention on, dragging another weak jerk from your hips. He kneeled up, stroking his generous cock, forcing precum to dribble from the tip.

“Do I need something?” he questioned and you shook your head. “You sure?”

“I’m clean,” you muttered, staring blankly at the ceiling, and Sam chuckled.

“I kinda thought that. I’m more worried about birth control.”

“Oh,” you grinned, rolling your head to look at him. “I’m on the pill.” You pointed at the dresser where your tablets were clearly visible. A smirk tugged at Sam’s lips and he leaned over, covering your body with his. “We can use something if you wa -”

His lips cut off your words and you moaned into his mouth when his cock prodded your thigh. “No,” he murmured, pulling away a fraction of an inch. “I wanna feel you bare on my cock. Wanna feel every squeeze of that tight little pussy.” He moved his head so his mouth was by your ear, his soft breathing tickling the spot behind it. One of his hands slid between your bodies, fisting his cock and lining up with the tip pressed against your clenching hole.

You held your breath.

“I want you to feel me cum inside you.”

The sound you made when he sank into your body with one smooth stroke was loud and high-pitched, eventually silenced by Sam’s greedy mouth. He licked into your mouth, timing the strokes with his tongue perfectly with the slow drag of his hips and you briefly thought that you could quite happily die feeling this fucking good.

“Fuck,” Sam groaned, pushing up so he could see your face. His arms bulged with the effort and you couldn’t help but look down. “You wanna watch?” he asked, one eyebrow lifting. Before you could answer, Sam moved you easily, propping you up a little more on the cushions. Now, when you looked down, you could see the slick glide of his cock into your body and the sight of it only made you moan louder.

“Oh, god,” you inhaled, already feeling like you could cum again. “So big…”

If Sam was proud of the size of his dick, he didn’t show it. He certainly knew how to use it. You’d never felt anything this deep, this intense, this… all-consuming as the fire he was stoking in your belly. Sam Winchester was a sex god, which pretty much made him the whole package.

“You wanna cum again, baby?” he teased and you nodded listlessly, unable to hold your head up to watch anymore and Sam lowered himself, picking up speed with his thrusts. He rolled his hips in just the right way to make the flared head of his cock slam into your cervix with each stroke and you were certain he was going to break you.

Your pussy was practically gushing, obscene sucking noises following Sam’s movements and your eyes rolled back in your head as a hoarse scream tore itself from your throat. Sam snarled, his lips twisting as he pounded into you, his climax following seconds after yours.

The warm feeling of his cum in your belly forced you through a series of aftershocks, milking his cock for everything it had. Sam groaned as you spasmed around him, burying his mouth in your neck.

Oxygen became an issue when his bulk started to squish you and Sam rolled off, looking around for something to clean up with.

“I think,” you gasped, one hand on your chest, “we could both use a shower.”

Sam laughed, gingerly cupping his sensitive manhood. “Probably should have done that before,” he pointed out. “Which way is the bathroom?”

You sat up, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “I said ‘a’. I might own the house but the water bill is astronomical. We’re sharing.”

*****

_One year later…_

Sam jogged down the steps with a tray of burgers in his hands as you stood by the barbecue, keeping Max away from the food and chatting to Dean. You’d been surprised how readily the elder Winchester had accepted you; as it turned out, Sam had done nothing but talk about this “girl” he was in love with for three years.

When you had got together, Dean was relieved.

“So,” Dean started as his brother approached, “you finally put the ring on it.”

Sam grinned, nodding and handing over the plate, slinging his arm around your shoulders. “I certainly did.”

“And? Is there a date?” the elder brother prompted and you shrugged.

“We’re figuring we’ll take a road trip to Vegas,” you explained and Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Alone,” Sam added, giving Dean a pointed look and the other man laughed, turning his attention back to the cooking food. “I mean, we don’t need a big deal. Just us.”

You poked him in the belly as Max sat down like he’d been deeply wounded. “You’re forgetting something.”

Sam gasped in shock, dropping down to fuss over his favorite boy. Max lapped at his face, jumping to put his big paws on Sam’s shoulders. He was well on his way to 70lbs, a big dog for a big guy. Luckily, Sam had trained him well enough that he didn’t end up in any more lakes.

“No plans for,” Dean murmured, “y’know?”

With a shrug, Sam got to his feet, Max still clinging to him, standing on his hind legs. “We’re not rushing.”

“Nope,” you smiled, curling your arms around Sam’s waist and looking up at him in adoration. “Right now, we’ve got the whole package.”


End file.
